Blossom and Brick Love Story
by zaphod22
Summary: After being rescued, blossom and brick decide to date. During the date, blossom is kidnapped by berserk, its up to brick to save his love.


**_BLOSSOM_** **** ** _AND_** ** _BRICK_** ** _LOVE STORY_**

 ** _CHAPTER 1: The rescue_**

 ** _It all started when Blossom was doing her city patrol around Townsville. She thought that her work was done. When she was going home, Blossom heard a call for help. What Blossom didn't know that it was just a trap so she could be destroyed. When she flew down, she realized she was trapped. Then she screamed. Meanwhile, a boy, Blossom's age, with long orange hair, red eyes, a dark red cap, and red shirt, and black pants heard Blossom's cry for help. He flew down to where Blossom was being held hostage. While the man was preparing his knife to kill Blossom, Brick came into the alley. "Hey Jerk"! He yelled, "Get away from her"! "Now I'm going to make you feel sorry"! After he knocked out the man, he set Blossom free from the cage, untied her, and flew off._**

 ** _Chapter 2: A love relationship forms_**

 ** _Feeling grateful about Brick rescuing her, she wanted to thank him. "Wait"! She cried, Brick flew back down. "I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing me". She blushes, "Uh yeah um no problem". He nervously blushes; they tell each other their names. "You know Brick, I never met a guy like you before, someone who understands me and someone I can trust". She blushes; Brick holds Blossom's hand in his. "Blossom,"? He says nervously blushing. Blossom with a shy blushing look asks almost quietly asks "Yes''? " I feel the exact same way"! He says, He kisses her. Blossom surprised at first but then starts to enjoy it. Afterwards, Brick asks Blossom if she would like to go on a date with him. She accepts and plan to meet at her house at seven p.m._**

 ** _Chapter 3: The date_**

 ** _At seven p.m. Brick knocks at Blossom's bedroom door. She opens her door. Brick sees Blossom in a hot pink sparkling dress with a purple leather jacket also missing her red bow instead wearing a small heart barrette. Brick immediately falls in love with how beautiful she looks almost drueling. Blossom tells Brick to get going before it gets late. Brick takes her to a beautiful a valley to watch the sunset. "Oh Brick its beautiful"! Blossom said. The two sat together to watch the sunset. During the sunset the pair's hands touched. Close to end of the beautiful show, Blossom decided that she'd go for a walk. She thinks to herself "I never met such a sweet guy like Brick._**

 ** _Suddenly a shadow comes out and captures the young beauty. She screams in terror but her cries are not loud enough to alarm Brick._**

 ** _Chapter 4: Blossom has gone missing_**

 ** _When Brick realizes Blossom is not with him, he thinks that she has probably gone home. The next day, Brick's brother Butch, has asked why he is not saving Blossom. Brick questions what Butch is talking about. He tells that Blossom has been captured by the Power punk girls. Brick with concern for his girlfriend states with anger that he must rescue his love. When Brick comes to Power punk girl's house, he is impressed and scared of all the decoration. Meanwhile with Blossom, she has a bomb attached to her. She is scared and wonders where Brick is. Unfortunately it is too late and the bomb explodes. Blossom then shoots in the air landing hard on the ground. Brick soon sees her from about 10 feet away. He runs to her with concern. He then lies on his knees crying on Blossom. Suddenly, a figure that looks like Blossom starts to speak._**

 ** _Chapter 5: Berserk attacks_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why hello Bricky boy! How nice of you to visit! Berserk stated, Brick was so angry he was at full charge and flew at Berserk. Before Brick could even think about trying to attack, Berserk used lasers at him. She grabbed his shirt. She starting saying; "Join me Brick''. "Together you and I could rule the world and we can make those stupid puffs suffer''! Then in a deep evil quiet threatening voice "starting with BLOSSOM''! The way she said it was in a whisper threatening Blossom. That made Brick really pissed off saying that he would never join her, not even if he was dead. Then Berserk threw him to the side knocking him out cold._**

 ** _Chapter 6: Berserk's plan_**

 ** _When Brick woke up, he tried to move. He could not though. He realized that he was tied up in some of Berserk's hair ribbons. Then Berserk explains that this is the place that he'll never be able to escape. Then she explains that she has Blossom. Brick then screams "BLOSSOM'' because he is worried for her and asks angrily what she wants. She explains that during a recent battle between Brick and his brothers and the power punk girls, the rowdy ruff boys destroyed their home which meant the world to them including everything they owned and loved. She now states that they have to live next a dumpster in a museum during the night which they have to sneak in either on holidays, days off, or night time when no one is home. She then says that the boys destroyed their precious home she states that she'll destroy Brick's most precious thing in the world. BLOSSOM. "You wouldn't dare''! Brick says angrily. Berserk then says mocking him "Oh I dare". She then grabs Blossom by the neck with her hair ribbons then wrapping around the rest of her body chocking Blossom._**

 ** _Chapter 7 Blossom's sacrifice_**

 ** _This makes Brick furious. He flies to Berserk punching her. Blossom then falls out of the ribbons barely awake. Berserk flies down shooting Blossom with her rays. Then she gives Blossom the death throw meaning she throws her hard with a death grip to give a deathly crash. Then out of nowhere Brick is with Blossom crying. "Blossom please wake up"! "I can't let you die now''! "I love too much for you to die''! He starts sobbing. "Time to die Bricky boy''! You and your precious Blossom''! Brick sobbing feeling like a wimp said timidly "I won't let you hurt her''! "Any last words''? She asked, Brick said sobbing "Blossom I really love you''. "You meant the world to me''. "I care for you''. "I just want to say: I love you BLOSSOM''! Berserk than stated evilly, "Time to die Brick''! Suddenly, Blossom awakens. Seeing Brick protecting her, she manages to say, "Br…Bri…Brick''? Then she jumped in front of Brick, but gets shot by all of Berserk's power. Then she sees Blossom's bow. She nastily uses her eye beams and destroys the bow. After protecting himself from the explosion, Brick runs to Blossom and holds her. Before Berserk could even try to get to Brick and Blossom, Brick flew off with Blossom._**

 ** _Chapter 8: Is Blossom dead?_**

 ** _When he flew home, Brick's brothers heard his crying and came outside. "What happened"? Boomer asks,_**

 ** _Brick explains what happened. "Don't worry man, we'll help you"! Butch states, As Blossom lies lifeless in bed, Brick tells Boomer that this is his fault and if he saw Blossom being kidnapped, he could have saved her sooner. Suddenly Brick remembers fighting the power punk girls and seeing the lab. Since it was see –through, he saw a healing potion. Then Brick tells Boomer to take care of Blossom. Then he whispers to himself "I must go to the power punk girls lab''. He flies off. Brick sneaks into the lab. He sees three potions. He grabs the one that says healing. It's a purple potion that says healing. As he sneaks out, Berserk calls "Well welcome back Bricky boy"! "Trying to save little Blossy's life huh"? "You're not getting out of here alive"! This time Brick charges with all of his anger at Berserk. Within half an hour, Brick escapes smiling that he has gotten the potion. Butch is waiting for his brother outside with a worried face. Brick asks what's wrong. Butch states that Blossom has stopped breathing. Brick then states that this is his last chance to save Blossom. He runs to her as fast as he can._**

 ** _Chapter 9: A happy ending_**

 ** _Brick looks at Blossom. He almost cries. He then reads the directions. It says to drink the potion and kiss the person that needs healing. He drinks the potion. Then he comes up to Blossom. He goes on his knees and kisses her. Within seconds the bruises, the blood, and cuts on her face, body, and clothes disappear. She wakes up. Brick screams joyfully; "BLOSSOM''! He helps her up. He then explains what he had to go through for what he had to do to save her. "Oh Brick you did all this for me"?! Blossom states almost crying. Then Brick tells her to close her eyes. He places a Beautiful pink heart bow on her head. Blossom falls in love with the bow saying it's beautiful. The story ends with the two kissing._**

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
